


Along the way

by Avbedd4



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avbedd4/pseuds/Avbedd4
Summary: My past.This is something that haunts me, something that I will never be able to push away. I have gone through so much shit already, what is one more trip to hell when that place is pretty much like a second home to me. Moving to a new town, falling in love, making friends, my whole world just changing.  It's not easy being me.My name is Elizabeth cooper and this is my story, my life, every single thing that I had gone through. How I fell in love, how I was left behind.This is a story of love and loss. 2 things I know very well in this world.Even though I know these 2 things very well there is always one person there to block them from getting to me, his name is:Jughead Jones.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 2- The girl next door

Betty pov-

Being a teenager in this world is very hard, I am 15 almost 16 years old and I'm a very quiet person, I have no friends. My life has not been easy then again some people have it worse then I do, so it's not that bad. Everyday I go to school, then I work a 4 hour shift, then I go home and take care of my sick mom, she is dying and there is nothing I can do about it, they say she could die anytime so all of my free time that I have is spent with her. The only thing I focus on is keeping her happy and safe, she has taken care of me my whole life, and now it's my turn. When I was 10 my step dad would beat me hard to a point where he almost killed me.

Polly my sister -that is now dead- found me, I was half dead, she had to call the cops. Then that man was taken away his name was packer, all he did was drink, then mom got remarried to my real dad again, Hal and we were happy but then he started to beat me bad to, even though he said he changed, I don't believe people can change unless, they really want to. I was 13 almost 14 at the time, when this had all been going on. But one day when I came home I was 14 and I found Polly, she was in the bathroom, downed a whole bottle of pills, and slit wrist. That was about a year and a half ago now. Mom then got sick, it was the worst day of my life, it was on Christmas eve, that was the worst Christmas of my life, I cried for hours at the hospital as I watched my mom sleep. Dark circles lie under her eyes, and her body had looked so weak. At that moment it felt as if everything was slipping away from me, things that when they were gone would never come back to me. My life has not been easy but then again, that's just how life is. That's how this godforsaken world works and there is just no changing that. This world is shitty.

I pay all of the bills in the house, I buy all the food, I cook, I clean, and I take care of mom, yeah it gets overwhelming but I just want to be here for mom, plus I have nowhere to go, I would also never leave my mom behind, that is just cruel. If we didn't have the money from the government we would never make it, I had to learn how to write a check, pay the bills and so many more things at a very young age. My childhood was sadly taken away from me, slipping out of my grasp like sand. My dad and mom got devoriced again so he picks me up every once and a while the only thing he is to me is abusive toward me my own fucking father, he beats the living crap out of me every time. But then again I haven't seen him in like a year, maybe more than that, he has let me down so many times before, so yeah don't count on that bastard anymore. It's the 3rd period right now, in school. I'm sitting in the back of the class alone like always, this is just who I am and who I want to be. Mom says we have to move they have a better hospital, in a town 6 hours outside of New York, and it won't cost as much, so everything is packed up mom isn't driving, so my mom's friend from high school is driving us, her name is Gladys, she is nice she comes every couple of weeks to make sure we were okay, and she would always buy me a new book or something. She is an amazing person. She had always made things so much easier. She has two kids, their names are Jughead and Jellybean, she said the boy Jughead is my age, I don't wanna move again but that's what's gonna happen, we're moving in on the northside, to a small house across from the Jones on elm street.

I'm happy I really want to get out of this dumb ass school, I all ready know everything there teaching God I hate it here. I have been bullied my whole life. At this point I'm only a junior, 2 more years of high school. School starts on Monday. I know it's gonna be the same.

Jughead pov-

My name is Jughead Jones, I'm 15 almost 16 years old, I have a really great life, I'm the QB for the football team, I play basketball, I live with my little sister Jellybean, my mom and dad. I'm honestly just very thankful for every single thing I have. I love my family so much, they are amazing, I also have amazing friends, I have a full group of them, they have never let me down. There's, Toni, Kevin, Veronica, Archie, Fangs, Cheryl and Sweet Pea I love them all so much, we all do everything together, I have already started football this year, and I can tell something is gonna change this year and it's gonna be good, it's gonna be something big that changes my life. Apparently, were getting new people moving in across the street, my mom has been helping the family for years, they don't have it good, it's a mom and a girl, I don't know much but I wish I did, right now I'm just sitting in the basement with all my friends and were all just talking and having fun.

"So Jug, I heard we're getting new people moving in across the street, your mom and dad are friends with them, right?" I just send a quick nod to Arch as he looks at me.

"Yeah, the girl is our age too, dad says she doesn't talk, plus her name is Elizabeth but she goes by Betty, they have been through a lot that's all I know." I quickly responded to him.

"Wait is there last name Cooper, by any chance." Me and Archie both look at her sending her a small nod. Her face drops and she just takes a moment to think.

"Yeah why?" She sighs and just looks me dead in the eyes.

"That's my cousin, God that girl has been through enough, she has it bad, I love her so much, she used to spend a lot of time in Riverdale when we were younger, but I haven't seen her for 7 years." Wow that is actually quite the shocker.

"Is she a hot blond, because I need a new mall buddy, every time you guys go with your boyfriend's." We all let out a small laugh as Kevin's remark.

"Kevin, I'm not saying this to be mean or try to keep you away, but if you can get her to look you in the eyes, or even say 'Hi' it's like winning the lottery, she doesn't talk." We all look surprised at this, what does she mean though?

"Like not at all?" Toni inputs.

"Nope, she quit talking a while ago." We all just look at her and think for a moment because what she was telling us was sort of unexpected.

"I wonder why that is?" aren't we all Sweetpea.

"Sweetpea I swear to god, you're not getting in her pants, so drop it." Clearly Cheryl is not putting up with his crap. I roll my eyes at these two idiots. Sweetpea, smirks before talking again oh god this isn't going to end well I can already tell, by that damn look on his face.

"I mean I will drop my pants gladly, but I thought you were gay?" We all drop our jaws at what just came out of his mouth. We all then burst out laughing, we all eat dinner then everyone goes home. For some damn reason, I can't stop thinking about Betty.

I wonder what she is like? Will she ever talk? What does she like to do? What is her favorite movie? God I like her before I have even met her, God I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, I have a crush on a girl I have never met.

Betty pov-

As I make my way home. I open the front door. Gladys and Fp have already arrived .I smile at them as I head up to my room to pack the rest of my stuff. My cousin Cheryl then sends me a text.

C- hey how are you doing

B- I'm okay, were moving again, to some place called Riverdale, they have a better hospital there for mom, and a better school, I miss you

C- I miss you to, also we live in Riverdale, so you won't be missing me for to long

B- that's amazing, it's been 7 years since I have been there I miss it

C- tell me about it, how is Alice

B- they said she doesn't have much time left, I'm gonna be orphaned at 15 Cher, I don't want that

C- no you won't, if you do end up that way then nana blossom is your legal gardening

B- yep, just I wish life could change you know, I have to go were leaving now bye

C- bye love you

B- love you to

I make my way back down stairs, the house is empty, everything is already at the new house. Looks Like it's time to move once again. We get in the car and Gladys is in the back with me. I have my knees pulled up to my chest, and a single tear drips down my face making a spot on my jeans wet. I am falling asleep it has been a long day, the next time I wake up I will be in Riverdale.


	2. Chapter 2- Time for a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty moves into the new house with her mom and she wants to get used to things but is having a bit of a hard time.

Betty pov-

My eyes open a bit more as I lift my head from the window and my eyes come across the giant 'Riverdale' sign. We have all been in the car for so long, I want to unpack, set up the house, and then sleep for the next 2 weeks. I smile as I see the nature rush at us as we move along in the car, I have gotten so used to moving to know to not get used to a place anymore, we don't ever really stay in one place for a long time, yeah it sucks, but that means I don't have to deal with bullies and the shit they chose to pull for to long, before I get to move onto the new kid that takes up the job.

We drive through town, I watch as people just stroll down the street, there are kids playing in front yards and having fun. I wish I could still be like that. Happy and carefree in life. Yeah I miss being a kid, but that's why kids are kids. Everyone hides the truth from kids and what the world will be like for them in 15 years, that they will go through so many things and most of the time there won't be someone there to help you and pick you up when you just can't handle it anymore.

I look at the small one story house and let the edges of my lips twitch up a bit, maybe this won't be so bad?

*3 hours later*

I stand up from off the ground and look around the living room with a ghost of a smile reflecting on my lips, there now it looks better, I smile at the outcome of the house. It feels a lot more homey and cozy in here, not so dark and glum.

Fp and Gladys come back into the room and they smile, they look around and they then both hug me looking around once again at the work I had just done. I worked my ass off and it actually looks really nice, I did better than I thought that I would that's for sure.

They exit the house and let me know that they will be back tomorrow afternoon to check on me and mom, just to see how we're doing and if we're doing alright settling in. I know for a fact that we will be just fine, but it is kind of nice knowing that someone cares about us, that they actually care about our well-being.

Mom comes into the room and pulls me into a loving hug, she runs her fingers through my hair and smiles at me. She kisses the crown of my head and then lets me go looking around at the living room, she seems to be very pleased with what I have done too. It makes me very happy to see a smile on her face. Most of the time mom is sad and doesn't want to get out of bed most days, there's times I thought she was going to die because of how bad the depression was, and that one day when I would go to wake her up she would just be there. Cold, un-moving, gone, that she would just die and I would find her and forever be alone. I will never be ready to lose my mom if the time does come. I don't want that time to ever come, but knowing for a fact that it might, it kills me inside every time. But I know that day will come and I am unable to stop it no matter how hard I try. I also know that the doctors most likely can't save her. Mom has been so sick, for so long that it kills me inside knowing that she is in pain, and once again I can do nothing to take that pain away from her. If I could I would rather be sick than her. No child wants to watch their parents suffer, I know no parent wants to watch their child suffer either, but right now I would rather be sick than mom.

"Thank you Betty, and I don't just mean for helping unpack and being so okay with us having to move once again. I mean for you to take care of me and not get mad or angry with me. I mean your patient with me, because you know that I'm in pain and can't help it, I know that sometimes I am a pain in your ass and I'm sorry for that. But still I am very happy that I have you here and you're willing to help me with anything. Even when you're as sick as a dog and can barely stand without passing out, you still take care of me. Sometimes I feel like a very bad mom for not being able to give you everything you need, that you have to live with pretty much nothing."

I can't help smiling at my mom's words, she has always been so thankful for everything I do for her. I would do anything for her, she is the only thing I have left in this world, she makes me smile when I feel sad and empty. She doesn't care about pretty much anything but me, me and mom have always been close and I am thankful for that, I'm very thankful for my mom and that she loves me more than anything.

"Yeah, you know I would do anything for you mom. You are all that I have left, and all you have left is me, I am always going to be here for you no matter what it may be."

I look at her with a full blown smile on my face, finally feeling good for once in my life, I wish I could live in this movie forever. But sadly that can't happen, so many things have been taken away from me in my lifetime. But yet I still stand strong.

"I love you Betty so much, I know you have been through hell so many times before and have been alone. I'm so sorry for that and I will never forgive myself, yeah sure you can forgive me, but I had left you by yourself."

I understand why though. That's the thing my mother has never done anything wrong to me, I understand that most days she just sleeps the hours away, but she is so sick so it doesn't really bug me.

After we have a quick meal together and I clean up I help mom into bed and I smile as I kiss her head and then make my way to my new room. It had already been painted a really nice dark purple, I really like it and I am not going to change it, there is no way.

I go over to my bed and sit down with a smile on my face, I'm kind of glad we moved again, I was getting bored with the old place anyways. A small smile makes its way onto my face as I see the photo of my mom, me, Polly, Alex (who is my older brother), and dad. I never met my father, my real father that is, mom had been with Hal since I was like 4 or 5 and then she left him and met my other step father, God that guy was an asshole. So was Hal, but you get the pitcher.

My phone starts to ring, when I pick up my phone this number does not look like a number I know. And who would be calling me this late anyways?

I shrug my shoulder and I pick up the phone.

"Hello, is this Elizabeth smith by any chance?"

Must just be one of mom's doctor's?

"Well this is Alice Smith's Doctor, Dr. Branch calling about an in-home check-up for tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon, would that work?"

Oh okay, mom told me someone would be calling me for this.

"Yeah that would be just fine, so I will see you tomorrow."

I smile as I know what time and when this appointment is going to be.

After I set my phone on the charger I decide to take a shower, my nerves are all over the place and I need a bit of a break from the real word. Today has been a very long day, I don't miss having to move every few weeks, I hope we get to stay here for a bit longer than all of the other places, I'm sure there is something different about this place and I will like it much better. I let a small sigh pass my lips as the hot, steaming water runs down my back. It feels very nice and I'm glad to be able to just have this time to myself and not have to deal with any crap at the moment. I rub my body with body wash and my hair with shampoo, I try to not use conditioner every single day, it's not healthy to do that. I rinse everything off and I make my way out of the shower. I wrap my hair and then my body in a towel, wow I was in the shower for almost 2 hours. Eh it's fine, I usually have to rush through my showers every time I take one.

I get dressed and I then dry my hair. I have to check on mom before I go to bed, just to make sure she is doing fine and doesn't need anything.

I throw my clothes in the dirty hamper and then I make my way into mom's room where she is fast asleep, good. Usually when we still lived in the city -In New York City- I would stay up with mom all night. I almost failed my sophomore year of high school because I just didn't want to leave mom alone because I was so worried about her at that time. But then she had a huge talk with me and told me that school was so important for me. Saying she won't be around forever and she wants me to do my best in life. So I haven't missed a day of school since unless I was sick or something. I let another sigh roll off my lips as I lay a quick kiss on my mom's head.

I make my way back into my room and sigh knowing that I have to start another new school tomorrow, the good thing is that I know Cheryl will be there. So I may not be alone, but who knows I may still be?

I roll my eyes at myself knowing I am just being stupid and I just need a good night of sleep and everything will be okay tomorrow. I climb under the covers and I check my phone one last time to see if there is anything important that I need to look at before I let myself fall asleep for the long day I have to face tomorrow. My mind races on thinking about how this whole town, and new school thing will be, I didn't want to leave the home we were at because I was fine with how everything was going, but I would do anything for my mom, I hate that sometimes she can't get the help she needs because we have been in the wrong place before and couldn't help her the way we needed to.

I roll over in my bed and I then close my eyes. I don't even remember falling asleep.

The next morning

Jughead pov-

I make my way into school, I stand by the lockers with all of my friends, Cheryl said that Betty is supposed to come today, I don't know why I want to meet her so bad, but it must be for a good reason if I can't keep it the fuck together. I have never felt this way over a girl before, well I mean I have never dated a girl before, so it kind of makes sense. I smile as I see my friends laughing and just talking about things, the truth is my friends and my family mean the world to me. I don't think I could make it in life without them, I really don't think that I could.

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about?"

They all turn to me, Toni closes her looker and we all begin to walk down the hall, to continue talking about things.

"Nothing, we're all just very excited to meet Betty."

Toni smiles and looks over at Cheryl, I now notice they are both holding hands and smiling at one another, I hope these two idiots finally realized that they like each other.

"TT, I'm not even sure if she will talk to us, let alone look our way. Betty is a very closed off person, even when she was younger she was like that so please just don't be all up on her, Okay?"

We all nod our heads and then sit at one of the table's outside, usually when it is still okay weather like this we will sit outside, why would you sit inside and waste a good day away.

Betty pov-

I get off the bus and watch as it drives away, I then make my way into the school. I hate every school that I have ever been too, I doubt this one will be any different, but who knows it may just be? I shrug my shoulders and I take a quick sip from my water bottle and then I open the school door and make it my mission to find the damn office, this is always the worst part of a new school is having to find the office. But hey, the quicker I get this done, the quicker my classes will start and the faster I can get the fuck out of here. I see the office sign so I head inside and smile when I see there aren't that many people working as staff so I won't have to deal with a bunch of questions right now, that's the one thing I didn't want to have to do this morning.

"Hello dear, you must be Elizabeth Cooper?"

I nod my head and make the rest of the way to the front desk.

"Yeah, but you can just call me Betty. I'm here to get my classes?"

She nods her head and opens a file cabinet, I smile as she hands me a folder with everything I am to need for this year.

"Dear, do you play any instrument?"

I just shake my head, I could never really get into music, writing and reading are more my thing.

"Okay, then this is all you will need. If you have any questions just come in here and we will help you the best we can okay?"

I nod my head, grab my stuff and make my way out of the office in search of my locker, God this better not take all day. I just want to be done with this school already and I haven't even been here for 10 minutes. I let out a huff when I finally found my locker.

I open my locker and grab my stuff for my first 3 classes, God I am so tired and I don't want to deal with anything else today. After I have all of my stuff I slam my locker shut, I see a lot of students out here in the hall and I am so glad I'm not going to be late to class. I don't want to be the center of attention in any way, I mean I don't want to even be here let alone make a bunch of new friends!

When I turn around I bump into someone, when I look up I see red fiery hair that I would know anywhere. Cheryl, woah she has grown up a lot, she looks so different but yet so beautiful, damn she really glew-up. Like not just a little bit, but big time.

"Oh my God, Betty I wanted to come and look for you. I'm so glad you're here, how are you doing, how is your mom?"

Doesn't she know that even though I love her I really don't want to talk when I really don't have to. I sigh and move some hair out of my face, she pulls me into a tight hug and I let out a 'Oomph' sound when I am smashed into her chest.

"Still not going to talk?"

I just shake my head and I send her a small smile.

She sends a smile back in understanding why I hate talking and I really don't want to talk at the moment.

"That's okay, well if you need me you have my number, no matter what it may before call me if you need me, okay?"

I nod my head and then we both go different ways, I am so glad that she didn't ask to see my classes and just stopped with where she was, as you can see I really hate talking to people. I will do anything to avoid it, if possible.

My mind drifts back to Alex, my older brother. I miss him so much, he said he may come to Riverdale for my birthday and I am hoping he will, I miss him so much and it has been way too long since I have seen him. I think it's been a year and a few months, but truth be told I really can't remember. I sigh and let my thoughts take me over as I make my way to my seat in the back of the class. I am back here because I really don't want to deal with anything, or anyone today. As long as this day goes okay I won't get into any fights. I promised mom I would stop fighting with people, I hate fighting but I only do it when I really have to. When I feel there is no other way to protect myself in that moment, whether someone just wants to punch me or kill me, I won't let them pull me down, they're going to get it if they try to mess with me or hurt me in any way.

Jughead pov-

Betty had been in a few of my classes today but she didn't want to be around anybody or talk to them. Why do I feel such a need to get close to her?

I don't even know, I make my way out of my last class for the day and I watch as Betty gets on the bus. Well there goes my chance for the day to talk to her, I go back in and head to my locker to grab my bag, once I do I get in the car with Archie seeing as he just turned 16 before school started and I still can't drive. He knows that I am stressing out about something at the moment so he doesn't want to piss me off more by saying the wrong thing. I make my way inside my house once we get there, as soon as I get out of the car I see Betty walking into her house, I sigh. Well there's always tomorrow so things will be okay.

Betty pov-

Once I get into the house I see mom is in the living room, I look at the clock to see that it's almost 5 so the doctor must have already been here to help her with things. Thank God I didn't want to end up blowing up at the doctor today because I'm in a bad mood from school, that would have not been cool of me to do that. Plus I am sure it would have pissed mom off mom too. Mom smiles at me as I say a quick 'Hello' and then makes my way to the kitchen to get some sort of snack and then starts the homework I was always ready given by my amazing teacher. Can you hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice? I sit on the couch with my mom and then we watch a bit of tv, when I have finished my homework I see that it's now 7 o'clock at night. Someone pulls up to the end of the driveway, I raise my eyebrow at mom and she just gives me a look that tells me 'Go and see' so I get off of the couch and I make my way outside, oh my God.

Alex is back, finally!

I rush out of the house and I run into his open arms, he wraps me up in his arms and kisses my head spinning us around we both embracing each other in our hold.

I haven't been this happy in a long time, he sets me down but I don't let him go I just continue to hug him.

I wonder why he is home so early? But really all I care about right now is that he is home and I hopefully get to spend a lot of time with him and he won't be leaving for a while, I hate it when he leave it feels like a part of me is leaving with him every single time, well I know that the army means everything to him. He joined as soon as he was 18 and never looked back. Well I mean he never forgot us, but still I hated it that he left me and mom alone. I had been only 11 at the time when he left, I was so pissed off with him, I didn't ever want to see him again. I was so pissed off with him. I ended up calling him so many names.

But about 3 months after he left, he had been shot and we had to go to the hospital. I was so broken when we went to go and see him. I don't think I ever cried harder when I saw he was shot in the chest, the doctor said if it had been one centimeter over to the left that he would have been shot in the hard and he would have died that day. It still hurts me to think about it, the last words I would have ever said to my brother was that I hated him more than anything and that I never wanted to see him again. I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if that had happened. I sigh and I head inside the house with my brother, just glad that he is once again back home, where he belongs, with us.

We all had talked long into the night, our family may not be big, but it's all we have, something that I will never let go is the love I have for my family.


End file.
